lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grantaire
Grantaire is a member of Les Amis de l'ABC. He is best known for being the skeptic of Les Amis who believes in nothing, except Enjolras, who is his only reason for joining the society. Novel Grantaire is a skeptical man who is a part of Les Amis de l’ABC. Grantaire is knowledgeable and intelligent but has a skeptical outlook on life. He is constantly drunk as said by the novel. He was described as "unnaturally ugly" (or "frightfully ugly" and "inordinately homely" in some translations). Grantaire is also depicted as knowing all the best places to go to in Paris and is a boxer, gymnast, and dancer. Unlike the other members of Les Amis de l’ABC, Grantaire does not believe in the causes that the group fights and dies for. The sole reason for his involvement with the revolutionary group because he "admired, loved and venerated" Enjolras, the leader of Les Amis de l’ABC. Grantaire’s fixation to Enjolras is rooted in the leader’s passionate and wholehearted belief, which Grantaire lacks. Due to Grantaire's skepticism and near-constant state of drunkenness, his feelings for Enjolras are not reciprocated. Despite Enjolras treating him harshly, he always looks up to Enjolras and saying "What a fine statue!". Grantaire, regardless of his feelings towards the cause, is a friend to the rest of Les Amis de l'ABC and valued for his easy-going nature and presumed friendliness. Death Grantaire joins Joly and Bossuet at the Corinth on June 5, 1832 for breakfast. They drink heavily and are interrupted by Courfeyrac and the other Amis after Lamarque's funeral procession, and then Bossuet mentions to Courfeyrac that they should build the barricades outside the Corinth. He is scorned by Enjolras repeatedly and as a result, falls into a drunken stupor. The next morning, he awakens to find Enjolras about to be executed by the National Guard. Grantaire announces his support for the revolution, thereby condemning himself to die alongside Enjolras. The two men exchange a smile and are killed holding hands. Musical Songs Act I * Look Down * ABC Café/Red and Black * Do You Hear the People Sing? * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * Night of Anguish * The First Attack * Drink With Me * Dawn of Anguish * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * The Final Battle * Finale Gallery Musical Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h42m08s210.png|Hadley Fraser as Grantaire in the 25th Anniversary Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h44m35s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h46m52s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h49m54s5.png|Grantaire alongside Combeferre Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h51m28s181.png|Grantaire alongside Enjolras Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h51m58s223.png|Grantaire preaches his grimful beliefs towards the revolt in Drink with Me Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h52m08s71.png|Enjolras and Grantaire Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h52m12s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h52m33s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h52m42s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h54m29s181.png|Grantaire, Feuilly and Enjolras as spirits in Empty Chairs At Empty Tables Les Miserables - 10th Anniversary Concert _1995_ DVDRip 341_0001g54w.jpg|Anthony Crivello as Grantaire in 10th anniversary concert Film vlcsnap-2013-02-18-20h58m57s220.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-20h59m47s187.png|Joly and Grantaire vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h00m20s19.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h01m04s216.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h01m34s252.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h02m07s77.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h11m10s124.png|"I pray you're right." vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h16m53s231.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h17m02s61.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h17m18s228.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h17m29s86.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h20m02s70.png|Grantaire, offering himself to die alongside Enjolras vlcsnap-2013-02-18-21h20m49s211.png|Enjolras and Grantaire's deaths Tumblr mmhhfyh6notUCq1rqiuyro1 1280.png|'Epilogue' tumblr_mn28f2ldkSi1K1rldhmbo1_500.png tumblr_mmwjupKRWS1s01bn5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtpk3nzwKK1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqz2ur6JBE1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg|ABC Café/Red and Black tumblr_mw1wxuClvR1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mvlwnsp2JC1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mx7cetOmIY1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg Category:Members of the Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Characters who passed away Category:Anime Characters